ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dana Kimmell
| birth_place = Texarkana, Arkansas | occupation = Actress | spouse = * }} | children = 2 }} Dana Kimmell (born May 21, 1959) is an American former actress and model. She is best known for her role as Chris Higgins in Steve Miner's 3D slasher-horror film Friday the 13th Part III (1982). Other film roles include Sweet Sixteen (1983) and Lone Wolf McQuade (1983). Outside of film, Kimmell has guest starred on a variety of television series including Diff'rent Strokes (1982-84), T.J. Hooker (1983), and The Young and the Restless (1986). After an extensive hiatus, Kimmell appeared as herself in the documentary Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th (2013). Early life Kimmell was born in Texarkana, Arkansas in 1959. While in high school, Kimmell was a cheerleader, and got her status as an actress by appearing in a 1977 Kentucky Fried Chicken commercial. She has appeared as a model for Noxzema in Glamour and ''Seventeen'' magazines. Career In 1977, Kimmell was cast as Kelly McCable in the unsold television pilot His and Hers. The same year, she portrayed Holly in an episode of the television series Charlie's Angels. In 1978, Kimmell guest starred on an episode of Eight Is Enough. The following year, she guest starred on an episode of Out if the Blue. In 1980, Kimmell guest starred on an episode of Texas as Dawn Marshall before portraying Lily in the television film Midnight Offerings, a maid in the television film Return of the Beverly Hillbillies, Susan in an episode of Bosom Buddies, and Lisa Judson on the short lived television series Code Red. The same year, Kimmell made her film debut as Brook in Rivals. From 1981 to 1984, Kimmell portrayed Michelle in Diff'rent Strokes. In 1982, Steve Miner cast her as Chris Higgins in the horror film Friday the 13th Part III. Despite mixed reviews, the film was a financial success. The same year, Kimmell guest starred on a string of television series including The Facts of Life, Happy Days, Private Benjamin, and Hart to Hart. The following year, Kimmell portrayed Marci Blake in the horror film Sweet Sixteen. Another role came in 1983 in the action movie Lone Wolf McQuade, playing Chuck Norris's daughter, Sally McQuade. The same year, she guest starred on a variety of television series: Melanie in Fame, a girl in Alice, herself in Anatomy of a Scene, Susan Folsen and Lisa Telford T.J. Hooker, and Lane Carter in The A-Team. From 1983 to 1984, Kimmell portrayed Diane Parker in the soap opera Days of Our Lives. In 1984, Kimmell appeared as Chris Higgins through archive footage in the horror film Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. The same year, she portrayed Emily in Dynasty, Susan Wilmott in Hart to Hart, and Joeleen Beck in Hollywood Beat. In 1986, Kimmell guest starred as Denise in Hotel, Julie in You Again?, Stephanie in The Young and the Restless, and Jill Tyler in Hunter. In 1988, Kimmell guest starred on an episode of Out of This World. In 1990, Kimmell portrayed Mrs. Tyler in the television film By Dawn's Early Light. The same year, she portrayed a model in the film Night Angel. In 2001, Kimmell portrayed the murderer, Susan Smith, in the television film Sins of the Mother. In 2013, Kimmell appeared as herself in the documentary Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th. Filmography Film Television References External links * * * [https://www.youtube.com/user/hfxmusicman Clips from Texas episodes] Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:Actors from Arkansas Category:People from Texarkana, Arkansas Category:People from Texarkana Category:People from Arkansas